


what's gonna happen in season 8 of voltron

by humbleabode



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, dont sue me, sue the people writing this shit bro, this is how it happened, well i think it counts as sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humbleabode/pseuds/humbleabode
Summary: i know things seem bleak, but don't worry. i talked to the writers themselves and they told me this gone happen. pls don't report me. if you dont want to be spoiled just dont read it.





	what's gonna happen in season 8 of voltron

**Author's Note:**

> t/w; the word f***** was used twice in dialogue

Lance walked into the room and was greeted by quite a scene.

“Uhh… Hey Keith.” he ventured, “Can I ask you a question?”

Keith turned. “What is it Lance?” he snapped. “Can’t you see I’m busy with…”  
“Acxa” said Acxa. “My name is Acxa.”

“Right. Sorry.” said Keith, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s just that you Galras have such weird names.”

“You remember your mom’s and Kolivan’s.” pressed Acxa, raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

“Well, I’m sorry _Acxa_. It’s probably because I’ve met encountered them on more than two occasions.”

“We’ve seen each other, like, at least three times.”

“Yeah, and two of those times, I was trying to kill you. I didn’t succeed, obviously, but I did succeed in killing off the chances to start a conversation.”

Acxa smiled. “Until now.”

Keith smiled back. “Until now.”

Lance shuffled his feet, watching the weird heterosexual love that was budding between Keith and Acxa. “Uhh.. Keith I–”

“Lance. I’m busy. Can’t you see from the way we’re looking at each other than we are obviously in love and are about to have sex. Get out of the room you fucking faggot.”

“But I–”

Acxa wrapped her hands around Keith’s neck. “He can join us if he wants.”

“No, Acxa. It’s fine. I just.”

Keith snapped his head around to look at Lance. “You either join us or you get out because I am a straight man and I need some pussy right now.”

Lance held up his hands in defeat. “I just wanted to know about Red’s–”

“In” Keith growled, pointing towards him and Axca, “Or out.” He pointed to the door behind Lance.

“I guess I’ll join. It won’t be so bad. You guys kinda look the same, so I’ll just pretend I’m doing it with two Keiths. Just one of them has a vagina. Or whatever you Galras have.” he paused. “Keith. You have a penis right? Like a regular human penis.”

“Wait bro what.” Keith untangled himself from Acxa.

“Your penis. Is it like horned or some freaky shit? I don’t know much about the anatomy of the Galras.”

“No.” Keith walked over to where Lance stood. “Before that. About pretending Acxa was me.”

“I mean you guys look pretty similar. Kinda like siblings if you ask me. Speaking of which, have you asked your mom because I don’t want you spawn some babies only to see that they have fucked up nose and a plethora of diseases or some.”

“Why me, not Acxa?” Keith asked.

“You literally called me a faggot. You know I swing both ways.”

“But–”

“I’ve known you for seven seasons on friendly terms. Acxa was in league with Lotor and tried to kill me a lot so I don’t know if I’m attracted to that. It’s just a kink I can't get behind you feel.” 

“So, you’re, like, attracted to me. Like you wanna sex me?”

“Keith.”

“Cause I’m down for that, unless you’re not down for that then I'm not down for that ew gross fucking twink”

“Dude. I would love that.”

"Oh then, I guess I'm down."

Then, they start to french like crazy. Like it was sloppy and gross, and at their feet, a small puddle was starting to form.

“Umm… guys. I’m standing right here.” called Acxa.

Keith turned away from Lance, his lips wet with saliva. Some might even reach and say there was some snot up in there. “Shut the fuck up bitch. You actually thought I was a het? lmaoofnjkfewfbwebtr get the fuck out WHORE.”< /p>

“Aight. I mean. Go you.” 

Acxa left and Keith and Lance made mad loving to one another.


End file.
